


The World Above

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: Had this sitting on the side for awhile now, and as much as this a mermaid au, it's still very different from the Little Mermaid story and movie but I'll let you be the judge.Here's notes on each of the brothers:Yuuri- eldest son and is engaged to the mer-king Victor of the Ice WatersMakoto- second eldest and loves the mer-kingdom more than anything with his friends.Daichi- third eldest and likes to play sea volleyball with his friends.Junpei- the fourth son and is usually with the guards to protect the kingdom from threats.Hajime- the fifth son and will have dolphin races with his best friend and team.Yuta- the second to youngest son and would perform concerts with his friends.Eijun- the youngest of them all, he’s very different from his brothers, longing to understand the human world better. It didn’t start that way but once he met a human prince he couldn’t help it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting on the side for awhile now, and as much as this a mermaid au, it's still very different from the Little Mermaid story and movie but I'll let you be the judge. 
> 
> Here's notes on each of the brothers:
> 
> Yuuri- eldest son and is engaged to the mer-king Victor of the Ice Waters
> 
> Makoto- second eldest and loves the mer-kingdom more than anything with his friends.
> 
> Daichi- third eldest and likes to play sea volleyball with his friends.
> 
> Junpei- the fourth son and is usually with the guards to protect the kingdom from threats.
> 
> Hajime- the fifth son and will have dolphin races with his best friend and team.
> 
> Yuta- the second to youngest son and would perform concerts with his friends.
> 
> Eijun- the youngest of them all, he’s very different from his brothers, longing to understand the human world better. It didn’t start that way but once he met a human prince he couldn’t help it.

If there is one word to describe the royal family it was: Determination. Indeed it ran strong throughout all the members living in the undersea castle and they didn’t know the meaning of giving up. Cause once they had their minds set on something they would not be deterred.

The sea king was particularly proud of his seven sons having this can-do attitude making them equal heirs to the throne. Of course his eldest son, Yuuri, got engaged to King Victor of the Ice Waters which means he would have to leave soon. But it also means he would have to focus on his other sons to make a good choice of who his successor should be.

His second eldest, Makoto for example would make an excellent candidate given his wisdom and love for the kingdom. But his third son, Daichi and his fourth son, Junpei would be just as good with their leadership skills and Junpei has received the proper training of protecting everyone around him. Hajime, his fifth son wasn’t as strong in those departments, but he knew how to give support when it was needed making him just as capable. Then there was his sixth son, Yuta, he was quite talented as a performer as he managed to entertain the masses. Apparently he led his group whenever they performed making him a natural leader.

Then finally there was his youngest son, Eijun. He was a guiding light to those closest to him; in fact his eyes were like gold that shone brightly in the dank underwater realm. The eyes had also been the queen’s before she, rest her soul, passed on. Yes, out of all his sons, Eijun was the only one to have his mother’s eyes making him extra precious to the king.

Of course this made the boy a tad spoiled and obnoxious but he was still good-hearted regardless.

And speaking of his youngest, his sixteenth birthday was coming up and as per tradition within the family, you were allowed to explore the surface world once you turned sixteen.

Preparations were already underway for the big day and while making his rounds the king could see his other sons were hard at work. Yuta, with his shimmering green tail and fins matching his eyes was swimming past him, “Excuse me Father! I’m late!”

“Practicing your brother’s birthday concert?” he chuckled.

“Yup! See you at dinner!” his voice drifted away.

Yuta swam throughout the castle halls till he made it to the underwater amphitheater where his friends and their music instructor two years their senior waited for him.

Otori Itsuki motioned, “Ah excellent! Our prince has finally arrived!”

“Sorry I’m late!” he bowed.

Kuga just smiled, “We’re used to it.”

Tengenji shook his head, “Never mind that and just get over here.”

“Right!” taking his position between Nayuki and Tsukigami.

Otori gestured, “From the top then!”

The five merboys sang in harmony.

About an hour later they were taking a break, idly chatting. Until Nayuki noticed someone in the distance and inquired, “Yuta, isn’t that your baby brother?”

Tsukigami asked, “And why does it look like he was in a brawl?”

Yuta saw what he meant and groaned, “Oh no… Not again!” he swam to his bruise-covered brother, “Eijun!”

The young brunette with a dark blue tail complained, “They asked for it, Yu-chan! They were bullying my friends!”

He sighed and embraced the boy, “You know better than this…”

Eijun pushed back, “But they deserved it!”

“But it was not right for you to hit them! You must understand that!”

This raised a debate among the musical group.

Tengenji said, “I’m with the little prince on this one, if those boors were bullying in the first place…”

Nayuki stammered, “But violence solves nothing!”

Kuga commented, “Yes, but it should be used for self-defense.”

Tsukigami pointed to Tengenji , “I normally don’t agree with this idiot but since bullying is involved…”

Eijun laughed, “See! Your friends get it!”

“Yes but-“ he grunted and rubbed his head in frustration. He grabbed Eijun’s hand and started leading him away, “We’re going to see Yuuri.”

“No!”

“It’s either Yuuri or Daichi and Junpei.”

The younger prince yelped and sighed, “Okay let’s go see Yuuri…”

Yuta smiled, “Thought as much…”

* * *

Prince Yuuri with his purplish-blue tail let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temple, “Eijun…”

“But big brother I had to do it!”

“I don’t want to hear it! You have to set a better example, Eijun! You’re a prince and you need to start acting like one!”

Eijun with crossed arms humphed.

“I mean it! You’re almost sixteen and with that more responsibility will be handed to you. That’s why you’ll see the surface world for the first time because it’s to show how dangerous the humans can be and why our secret must be kept safe from them.”

“I know all that! Like I would let some nasty humans know our existence?!”

“Nevertheless that’s why you have to be careful. That’s why I’m warning you, because I won’t be here forever…” touching his shoulders, “I worry about you the most, Eijun…”

“But you don’t have to be! I can take care of myself just fine!”

“I wish I can believe that but until I see proof, I and our brothers will keep looking after you. Now go treat those bruises and I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

Eijun exhaled, “Fine… see you then…” he swam away.

The rest of the day went without strife though Eijun did receive a lecture from Daichi and Junpei after all. Makoto tried to do the same but ended up feeling sorry for their baby brother and Hajime sided with him since he would do the same for his friends especially his best friend.

Eijun decided he wouldn’t let Yuuri’s words get him down, after all tomorrow was a big day for him, his birthday… And he couldn’t wait for it!

* * *

The next day had come, and Eijun was sleeping heavenly in his sea bed when a large lump jumped him, startling him awake.

Yuta hugged him tightly, almost singing, “ _Ei-chan, happy birthday!”_

“Happy Birthday, Eijun!” the other five princes shouted happily in the room.

Makoto with his green tail matching Yuta’s scales held out a large clam and opened it, stating, “And as per tradition, you get have the crown Mother made for each us when we turned sixteen.”

Eijun gasped gleefully seeing the halo-like crown with a single embedded pearl in front. He took it and placed it on his head. His brothers muttered in approval.

“Thank you! Thank you!” he bounced from his bed.

When they entered the dining hall, the king was waiting for them as he declared, “Happy Birthday, my son!”

“Thanks Papa!”

They ate their breakfast and when they were done, they traveled to the edge of the kingdom where there was nothing but the clear blue ocean with the sun shining through the water.

“Well this is it, my son, are you ready?”

He widely grinned, “I was born ready!”

“Very well, we shall see you until the sun sets, in the meanwhile enjoy yourself but also be very careful and stay away from the humans, understand?”

“Yes Papa, I know! I’ll do that!”

“Alright then,” giving his youngest a hug, “we’ll see you later then.”

Eijun started swimming up and waved back, “Bye!” and kept going.

The family exchanged worried looks but they had no choice but to trust their brother and that everything would be just fine.

Eijun drew closer to closer to breaking through the water and when he did he gasped out feeling air for the first time in his life. He also felt the rays of the warm sun while looking at the blue sky with puffy clouds hanging over him and with a growing smile; he said out loud, “I think I could get used to this!”

He swam around for a bit before he found land and curiosity overwhelmed him that he went over to see if any humans lived there.

Getting closer to the shone he noticed a town close to the sea and rocky cliffs that surrounded the island. So far there was no sign of human life that is until a clock tower bell rang out, startling the poor merboy and he hid behind a rock seeing a group of human boys filing out a large stone building. One boy who looked a year older than him was very handsome in his eyes especially since the human boy had the most beautiful amber eyes he ever seen.

Another human walked up to the handsome boy and started ranting making the other smirk.

“You are the worst person ever, Miyuki Kazuya! You got all the girls in town swooning over you and yet you don’t even bat an eye to them, meanwhile I would love to have a girl drool over me the way they do to you!”

Miyuki shook his head, “Ah Kuramochi, maybe if you learn how to be a proper gentleman you might actually get the results you deserve.”

“So why haven’t you taken advantage of so many females wanting you?”

“For two very simple reasons: one, I’m not interested and two, I’m focusing on my studies right now. I don’t need any unnecessary distractions.”

“Okay then Mister Perfect Student; if it so happens you meet the right person that is suitable to your liking, would you consider them an unnecessary distraction then?”

“If that was the case, then no, I wouldn’t. However it won’t happen anyway, so there’s no point in thinking about it.”

Kuramochi sighed, “Fine whatever, I’m going to see what Ryo is doing, enjoy your alone time!”

Miyuki chuckled and strolled to the cliffs where Eijun was still hiding behind a rock as he watched the boy with fascination. Then Miyuki sat down in the sand and began to relax till he saw something in the corner of his eye and frowned.

“Is someone there?” he asked.

Eijun slightly gasped and ducked his body down to the water.

Miyuki heard the sound of splashing and investigated the rock by climbing over it and to his surprise saw a head bobbling in the water, staring back at him in fright.

Their eyes were locked onto each other till Miyuki smirked, “So we have ourselves a skinny dipper do we?”

“Skinny dipper? No I’m not-“

“Ha! You expect me to believe that? You’re not wearing any clothes!”

“Oh that… um…” he tried to think of something. _At least he can’t see my tail from here, so he thinks I’m human, that’s good…”_ then he blurted out, “Thieves stole them!”

Amused, Miyuki replied, “Oh? Is that so? How unfortunate. Then I best get you some before the others see you.” he started to go.

“No!” he shouted making the human raise his brow, “I mean, there’s no need to, my home isn’t far from here so you don’t have to go through the trouble.”

“Are you from a nearby ship? Cause I’ve been studying here for a year now and I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“Yeah! I’m just passing by!” he nervously chuckled.

Miyuki heard the suspicion in his voice and decided to have fun with this mysterious boy with beautiful golden eyes he’s ever seen. He also noticed the unique accessory on the boy’s head telling him that the boy was more than what he seemed making him all the more interesting.

“Well then you should get back to your ship and come back tomorrow so we can talk more.”

Eijun bit his lip, “I… don’t think I can…”

“Oh, why not?”

“It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to come here as it’s my birthday and all.”

“Really? That’s nice.” genuinely meaning it too.

“So… you won’t be seeing me again…”

“Is your ship going to leaving anytime soon?”

“Um… no not really…”

“Then that’s perfect! Just sneak away and come here!”

“Sneak away? I… I don’t know.”

Miyuki frowned further, questioning in concern, “Are you in trouble? Because if you are, I can help-”

“No-no-no! It’s not like that! It’s just my father and brothers are protective of me!”

The boy blinked, “Oh. Is that it?” then he grinned mischievously sending a chill down Eijun’s spine, “That shouldn’t be a problem if you’re sneaky about it.”

“I guess but I don’t like disappointing them.”

“You’re only in trouble if you get caught.” he smiled.

That smile made Eijun’s face go pink.

“How old are you today?”

“Sixteen.”

“Ah, I’m seventeen myself. My name is Miyuki Kazuya.”

“Eijun.”

“Just Eijun? No family name?”

“Father won’t say, says it’s too sacred.”

Miyuki laughed out loud, holding his sides and had to wipe away a tear, “You are definitely an interesting person, Eijun! That’s it, I insist you come back here tomorrow or I’ll be force to come looking for you.” he had a glint in his eye.

That look alone baffled Eijun and slowly he smiled, declaring, “Okay!”

Miyuki smiled back.

The bell rang again making Eijun jump and he almost dived down to reveal his fins.

“That’s my cue to go, now remember what I said.” he smirked.

“Yeah, I’ll remember!”

“Good, see you then.” he walked off the rock and headed back to the building.

Kuramochi joined him, “What in the world were you doing sitting on that rock?”

“That my friend is my little secret.” he grinned.

He rolled his eyes, “Ugh.”

Eijun watched them go before he went his own way by exploring more of the island.

At this point it was almost sunset and with a final look of the island, he dived down and went back to the palace. When he made it home, he was greeted by his brothers asking him how it went. He enthusiastically replied that he enjoyed being above and he learned so much even if he was confused by some things.

Junpei asked, “You didn’t get spotted by any humans did you?”

Eijun slightly panicked wondering if he should tell them about his encounter with the handsome human boy, Miyuki Kazuya. But he knew he couldn’t and instead gave a half-truth since technically Miyuki doesn’t know he’s a merman.

“No one saw my tail!” he proclaimed, making his brothers laugh.

Yuuri stated, “Well we should get to dinner now so we can get to the concert on time.”

Yuta lit up telling Eijun, “You’re going to love it, Ei-chan!”

“I can’t wait!” he smiled brightly.

* * *

However at the concert, Eijun was distracted by his thoughts of Miyuki while listening to his brother sing.

Yuuri noticed and was intrigued of why Eijun was in a daze, almost like… he was in love. He gasped and covered his mouth realizing the truth behind that. Did Eijun meet someone while he was on the surface? He decided to wait and see.

Later, everyone started to go to bed and Eijun thanked everyone for a wonderful birthday and that it was the best one yet.

Then when it was late at night, Eijun quietly went out of his room and swam to the forbidden vault underneath the castle. With a deep breath he opened it and started looking through any spells that can help him be human or at least look human if only for a short while. It took nearly the rest of the night, but he finally found what he needed however there was a grave risk to it.

He muttered under his breath, “The spell can turn me human when I go on land and I can transform back when I go into the water, but… it would mean I would turn to seafoam if I can’t get him to proclaim his love for me…” he sighed. He wished there was another way but there was no other spell to do so. He silently begged, _Please love me, Miyuki… please…_ With another sigh, he started chanting the spell. A glow surrounded him and the water around him swirled. It felt his blood was on fire and he could sense the change within him.

Then the glow died down and the water was calm again. He checked to make sure no one saw and was in the clear as he went back to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after breakfast, Eijun did what Miyuki suggested and he went straight back to the island just as the bell has rung. Speaking of the boy he went toward the rock Eijun was waiting at.

Miyuki saw him and chuckled, “I thought so.” and held out the knapsack he was carrying showing a fresh batch of clothes and put them on rock before giving Eijun some distance, saying, “Let me know when you’re done.” and he was gone from his sight.

The merboy was touched by the kind gesture and made his way to the sand where he felt pain in his tail as it slowly dissolved into legs. He marveled at the sight, sitting on his haunches and moved his new feet and toes. He then grabbed for the rock and slowly stood up. He wobbled but got the hang of it. He then tried to put the clothes on but they were in disarray, with the pants and shirt being backwards.

Miyuki came back, asking, “Everything alright?” but when seeing Eijun, he snorted.

The newly formed human grumbled and insisted, “I’m just not used to clothes!” then quickly added, “Uh, like this! Clothes like this!”

Miyuki shook his head, “Here, let me help.”

“No that’s okay- I don’t need-“

“Hush,” he started helping, “it’s obvious you can’t get dressed properly without help. It’s normal for royals like us.” he winked after finishing.

“Huh?! How did you-“

“Know you’re a prince? Simple, it’s apparent you live a shelter life and that crown on your head is also a dead giveaway.” he smirked.

“Oh. Oh!” he sheepishly replied, “I forgot… I had it on…” then his eyes widen, “Wait-a-minute! You’re-“

“Yes, I’m a prince too. That’s why I’m here at Seidou Academy; it’s the most prestigious school for blue bloods anywhere. Once my studies are complete I’ll be taking over for my father.”

“That’s amazing!”

“You know, you should join us since you’re sixteen and a prince, you would be qualified to be a first year by the next semester.”

“I… I would, really. But my father would never permit me leaving home for so long.”

“That protective, uh?”

He nodded.

“You’re lucky. To have a father looking out for you…”

“I guess but I wish he wouldn’t worry so much over me.”

Suddenly his crown was lifted off and Miyuki held it up with a smirk.

Eijun gasped, “Give it back!” reaching out for it.

“Why?” he teased.

“Just give it back!”

“Not until you tell me where you’re from.”

“I can’t!”

“Why? Why all the secrecy?”

“Give me the crown!” he desperately shouted, “It’s the last present my mother made me!”

Miyuki’s eyes widen and lowered the crown which Eijun took back with a huff and held it close to his chest.

“I’m sorry…”

Eijun looked back with his mouth agape.

“My mother passed away too…”

“Oh? She did? When?”

“When I was very young, I hardly remember her. You?”

“Ten. It was… an accident or so they say, but we think otherwise.” his eyes darken.

Miyuki uttered, “Assassin?”

“That accident happened the day her and Father were meeting another king to prevent war but then…”

“I get it, it sounds like your father was the target but your mother got in the way.”

“And that’s why Father is protective of me. I’m the only one that has her eyes, the only thing that keeps my papa from falling into absolute sorrow.”

The other prince sighed, “If only I had been able to do the same… When my mother died my father fell into grief and hasn’t gotten out of it. He hardly acknowledges me as his son but rather the heir that can take over so he can wallow in pity.” he shook his head, “Sorry, didn’t expect to have this kind of conversation with you.”

“No, I understand, I just didn’t think we’d have something in common so soon.”

Miyuki slightly smiled, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” then questioned, “You said you had brothers, how many?”

“With me, there’s seven of us and I’m the youngest.”

Miyuki laughed, “I thought so! You seemed to have a childish quality about you. But seven… that’s quite a lot.”

“Yeah it is, but at least we get along for the most part.”

Just then the bell rang signaling the students to come back.

Miyuki said, “Meet me here tomorrow.”

“Right!”

Once the human prince was gone, the mer prince quickly removed his clothes and placed them in a hole in the cliffs so he can wear them for tomorrow.

* * *

The days went on and slowly but surely, Eijun’s love struck behavior had become more noticeable to his other brothers surprising them as he hummed a happy tune and twirled around the halls.

“What’s happen to him?” Yuta asked after lunch.

Daichi pointed with a smirk, “It’s obvious isn’t it? He’s fallen in love.”

“LOVE?!” Makoto, Hajime, and Yuta exclaimed.

“That’s right.” said Junpei, “and we should know.”

Daichi motioned, “Naturally with us being in relationships we recognize all the signs.”

Hajime grumbled, “Like you have to rub it in…”

Makoto asked his older brother, “Is it true, Yuuri?”

The eldest rubbed his neck, “It’s true, I saw it first when he came home from the surface.”

“Seriously?!” the other five shouted.

“It wasn’t apparent then but it is now.”

Yuta gawked before his eyes lit up and declared, “I gotta know who it is!” and swam to catch up to Eijun.

“I wanna know too.” Hajime went after him.

“Me too.” Junpei went with him.

Daichi sighed, “Might as well, I’m curious too.” going after them.

Makoto and Yuuri exchanged looks before giving in as well.

Eijun was in his room, cleaning around when his brothers barged in all of sudden bombarding him with questions that he couldn’t catch, making him shout, “SHUT UP!”

That made them go quiet until Junpei asked, “So who is she?”

“She?”

“The girl you like,” Hajime said, “because you’ve been moony lately…”

“Daydreaming…” Yuta said.

“And humming to yourself.” Makoto commented.

Daichi gestured, “And those are all the symptoms of being lovesick.”

They stared at him to hear his reply.

Eijun was flabbergasted of his brothers gaining up on him like this and started blushing bright red, and defensively yelled, “It’s not a girl okay!”

Yuuri inquired, “Then is it… a guy?”

Eijun was still blushing and turn his head away making them go, “Ooh… it is!”

“So what!” Eijun accusingly pointed to Yuuri, Daichi, and Junpei, “We never talk about your love lives!” then pointed to Yuta, “And Yu-chan has a crush on his music teacher!”

Yuta gasped in horror, “How did you know?!”

Eijun just grinned mischievously.

“You- you!” it was his turn to be bright red.

Makoto came between them, “Okay that’s enough gossip for today.” and faced the youngest, “And we’re sorry Ei-chan for butting in like that, it wasn’t fair.”

Eijun looked smug, “Well I hope you all learned your lesson, now will you please leave my room?”

With sighs they left the room and Eijun closed the door with his own sigh, knowing that was way too close to them discovering the truth. But he couldn’t help it, his time with Miyuki-sempai has become precious to him and he wasn’t ready to give it up yet. Suddenly he felt a cough coming on and covered his mouth only for him to discover foam came out. His eyes widen in terror realizing the spell was starting to have a nasty affect on him. If Miyuki doesn’t hurry and proclaim his love for him then…

He didn’t want to think about it.

For the next couple of days, Eijun kept his aliment under wraps while Yuuri’s fiancé, King Victor was visiting on royal business as well as seeing his beloved.

Yuuri told Victor of the recent developments and the mer-king was thrilled to hear that Eijun had found someone special but he also noticed something was amiss with the young prince and decided to test something out.

He requested, “Eijun, would you please hold this for me?” giving him a shell with sharp edges.

“Sure!” he grabbed it and felt a jab, “Ow!” letting go of the shell.

Victor grabbed his hand and examined it, “Thought so… Yuuri, look at this.”

The older prince did and gasped loudly.

Seafoam instead of blood flowed out of the cut and Eijun was too frightened to move away.

“Eijun! You used a forbidden spell?!” Yuuri shrieked.

Tears welled in the younger, “I… I had to…”

“Why?! What possessed you to do this?! Do you want to die?!”

“No! I don’t want to but it’s my only way to be with him!”

Yuuri was about to retort but Victor calmed him down and told the boy, “Tell us everything.”

Once explanations were done with, Yuuri was crying in his hands, “Eijun… Eijun… why did it have to be you…?”

Victor rubbed his back, “He did it for love. You should know that better than anyone.”

“But a human, Victor! Why did it have to be a human?!”

“I know, but from what Eijun has told us of him, they have a connection we cannot begin to comprehend, let us at least see if the love can be returned and then the spell can be broken.”

“But he’s running out of time! The foam within him is starting to take affect!”

“But love takes time, it will be difficult and painful for him and everyone else but I believe it’s possible.”

“Father cannot know.” he grimly stated.

“I agree, this matter should only be between us and your brothers. We will need their support to keep this a secret as long as possible.”

The lovers embraced.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Miyuki had the strangest dream about Eijun. They were at their usual meeting place but the day was full of dark clouds like a storm was brewing and thunder could be heard. Eijun was sickly pale staring at the sea, he tried reaching out to him but the boy spoke, freezing him in place.

“It’s too late Miyuki-sempai… soon I’ll become part of the sea as foam never to see you or my family again…”

Miyuki tried to speak out but nothing came out and he watched in horror as Eijun stepped into the water and slowly dissolved into seafoam…

“NNNNNOOOOOO!” Miyuki screamed awake.

He panted and wiped away his sweat and pondered over the dream, he knew it wasn’t real but at the same time why did it feel like he was being warned to do something before it’s too late? It was strange but… Eijun was strange in general, he never elaborated on where his kingdom was and he refused to explain why he had to wear the same clothes he gave every day. Something was odd there much like how they first met when Eijun refused to come out of the water. He knew he was hiding something big, something fishy- wait… Fishy?! Then his eyes widen at the mere thought of it.

“No… there’s no way… but then… it actually makes sense, doesn’t it?” he slowly smirked. “I’ll need to put my theory to the test…”

* * *

By the next morning, he quickly raced out before lessons started, found where Eijun kept his clothes and hid them away. Then he went back inside to wait out the day.

While underwater, Eijun exchanged byes with his brothers as he headed to meet Miyuki.

All six brothers worried, they wanted to go with him but Victor advised against it since they didn’t want Eijun’s secret to be exposed.

Eijun had made it to their spot, and went to go get his clothes but only to find… they weren’t there! He began to panic as he heard the bell and quickly dived back in the ocean.

Miyuki came to him as he exclaimed, “Miyuki-sempai! My clothes, I can’t find them!”

“I wonder… what kind of thing would take them?” pretending to be clueless.

“Thing?”

“Yes a thing. There are many unearthly creatures that roam this world, surely you heard of unicorns, dragons, sirens, mermaids…”

“Mermaids?!” he swallowed hard, “W-why bring them up? They can’t walk on land!”

“Perhaps not, but say something like a spell helped them out then maybe-“

“I have to go!” Eijun turned around and was about to swim away.

“I don’t think so!” Miyuki jumped right behind him. With a splash, he dragged him underwater and there he saw it. _His tail… I was right!_ He saw the shocked look on Eijun’s face and quickly took him back to the shore and carried the merman bridal style, joking, “Looks like I got quite the catch.” he smirked.

“Let me go! This isn’t funny!” he pounded at the human’s chest and tears started falling, “I can’t be seen, please let me go!”

Miyuki turned serious and whispered tenderly, “Eijun, I don’t care if you’re a merman…”

The merboy stopped pounding and stared up at him.

“You are someone I deeply treasure and I won’t let go of that.”

“Miyuki-sempai… I-“ he coughed fiercely making the human prince worry.

“Eijun! What’s wrong?!” but the answer became clear when seeing the foam being spewed out much to his horror.

_The dream… its coming true! No-no-no!_

The coughing stopped but Eijun looked unwell then from before.

“Eijun, tell me what’s happening to you!”

“It’s… it’s the spell, in order for me to be human every time I come…”

Miyuki’s eyes widen, “You… did that… in order to be human?”

Eijun nodded, “Because when we first met, I wanted to be with you…”

“Eijun…”

“I know it was risky but I wanted to get closer to you… and…” but was stopped when feeling the full impact of Miyuki’s lips on his.

When they parted, the human prince uttered, “I love you.”

Eijun gasped as he felt the glow around him again surprising the other. The merboy looked healthy again as he gave a bright smile and wrapped his arms around his neck, “You did it! You actually said it!”

“So that was the condition of the spell then?” S _o that’s why I had that dream, if I didn’t say it sooner that would have been his fate after sacrificing his well-being just to be here with me…_

Eijun nodded, “I was hoping you would… and I’m so glad it came true!”

Miyuki smiled then admitted, “I have a confession, I more or less had to trick you to reveal yourself… Forgive me?”

Eijun pouted and huffed, “I shouldn’t, but that nasty personality of yours is just part of who you are…”

“Harsh!” he chuckled.

“But… I will love you regardless… Because I love you, Miyuki Kazuya.” his eyes gleamed.

Miyuki kissed him again and he returned it.

* * *

Eijun cut himself on the shell again and his blood flowed out much to the relief and happiness of his brothers.

Victor smiled and told his fiancé, “See? We just needed to have faith that everything would work out.”

He smiled back and hugged him, “When you’re right, you’re right.”

Yuta asked their little brother, “Will you keep going back?”

“Only if you guys are okay with me having a human for a boyfriend.”

Daichi slowly started, “Well we’re still shocked this happened but… as long as it makes you happy.”

The others nodded.

Yuuri stated, “We’ll have to make sure Father and the people don’t know though, other than that you can go see him as long as you want.”

Eijun had big eyes and looked he was on the verge tears as he held his arms out and declared gleefully, “You guys are the best!” getting them into a group hug.

There was nothing but smiles on the brothers thinking their troubles were over with, however… little did they know, it was just beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

For two months, Eijun had snuck off to the surface meeting Kazuya. The other brothers helped covered his tracks while doing their usual activities, but their friends began to notice they were hiding something from them. Their father thankfully was none the wiser but on occasion he would question where Eijun was and the others had to make up excuses.

But on the day of the anniversary of their mother’s death, the king was going around sorrowfully and Yuuri gulped knowing that he would soon request for Eijun to see his eyes. The eyes that kept their father from going under… He went to Makoto.

“We need to get him back here. Can you do that?”

The second eldest nodded his head. Hajime and Yuta joined him as they got on dolphins to get there faster. However that was unfortunate timing as the king saw them through a window wondering why his sons would be heading to the surface and went after them.

Eijun and Kazuya chased each other around the beach. At this point, Kuramochi found out about Eijun and his royal linage but still didn’t know about him being a merman, which was fine for Miyuki he liked how it was just his and Eijun’s secret alone. So when admitting that Eijun was his special someone, Kuramochi helps them out from prying eyes since now that Miyuki was taken, that means more girls for him.

The couple ended up tumbling on the sand, laughing away.

Eijun said, “Thank you for today, it helps to distract from…”

Miyuki nodded and took his lover’s hand, “I understand, it’s a painful day after all…”

The younger prince slightly smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, until a cry came.

“Eijun!”

He turned to see Makoto waving to him with Yuta and Haijme.

His eyes widen to realize, “Father! He’ll need me today!”

Miyuki frowned, remembering how Eijun was needed by his father because of the eyes he had were his late mother’s. _He shouldn’t be using his son like this… My father may not acknowledge me but at least I have the freedom to follow my own path. Eijun doesn’t have that luxury…_

Eijun was about to go into the water but his boyfriend stopped him. The mer prince gaped at him.

“Eijun… as much as you should comfort your father, you need to realize you can’t do it forever…”

“But…”

“What about your life? What do you want to do with it? Would you rather stay in your castle forever or… would you rather do something else instead?”

Eijun stared at him for a moment.

“The new semester will be starting soon, I want you to come here and be with me.”

“K-Kazuya…”

“I mean it. Now that we don’t have to worry about you turning to seafoam, you can be human 24/7.”

Eijun mulled over his words, and started, “I…”

“EIIIIJJJUUN!” a deep cry shouted out.

The boy froze in terror and so did his brothers as growing dark clouds surrounded them and out of the water rose their mighty father of a sea king.

Miyuki scowled, knowing what this meant.

The king bellowed out in anger while lifting his trident up, “ _Stay away from my son, you filthy human!”_

“Father please-“ Makoto tried to reason, but his pleads went unheard.

“Ha! That’s rich coming from an overgrown fish!”

“Kazuya!” his boyfriend looked at him in horror, “You can’t disrespect Father like that!”

“Eijun! Come back into the water at once!”

“And what if he doesn’t?!” Miyuki challenged, making the three mer princes gasped, for never had they met someone that would stand up to their father like that.

“You stay silent human! My son will obey my order!”

Sure enough Eijun was about to jump into the sea but Miyuki quickly pulled him back, he whispered, “Don’t…”

“But I have to or else-“

“No. You don’t. If you go with him now we’ll never be able to see each other again… You know I’m right…”

Eijun bit his lip and trembled as he released a cry and slumped down.

The king shouted again, “Eijun! You will return to the sea now! And that human will never again be a part of your life, I forbid it!”

“But Father, I love him!”

The king was taken aback by this and angrily replied, “WHAT?!” making the dark clouds around them grow and rumble as the three princes ducked their heads. He then used the trident to cast a spell on the waves, that formed into what looked like hands and they reached to Eijun who gasped as the hands nearly grabbed him but Miyuki was able to move him away in time.

“You belong in the sea not with those barbarians! It breaks my heart seeing you like this! Son, come back home!”

“So you’ll lock him away?! You said you forbid him to be near me again but we love each other! How can you keep us apart like this?!”

“I said be silent you human!”

“Don’t call him human!” Eijun screamed with tears running down, “His name is Miyuki Kazuya and he’s a prince just like me! I love him Father and I want to be with him! I want to be a human too for him!”

There was a dark pause as the words sunk into the old sea king as he uttered, “No…” then scowled deeply, “Fine… but Eijun, if you so much as step into the water, you will be taken home and you will never see the surface world again. A merman cannot live without the sea for so long, so as it is you will return whether you like it or not… Until then, son.” and slowly he descended into the ocean.

Eijun broke down and crumbled onto all fours, knowing the severity of the situation. He was trapped in human form now and cannot return to the sea without getting imprisoned and never seeing his love again.

Miyuki quickly comforted him and held him tight. He didn’t want this to happen but what choice did they have? Eijun’s father was completely unreasonable to what his son truly wanted in life.

He vowed, “I swear I will make this right for you. You’ve done so much to keep us together and now it’s my turn. I won’t let you go homeless or starve. I promise I’ll take care of you, as well as love and cherish you. I love you with all my heart, Prince Eijun.”

“Oh Kazuya! Thank you!” he cried into his chest.

The mer princes swam up to them, as Makoto seriously expressed, “Please uphold your promise.”

Hajime held his fist up, “Or there will be hell to pay.”

Miyuki softly chuckled, “That won’t be a problem.”

Yuta sadly expressed, “Ei-chan…”

“Yu-chan…” looking back sadly, “I wish I could hug you but…”

“I know… but I will miss you baby brother…”

“Me too! Big brother!” and both started sobbing.

* * *

There was much sorrow that night in the underwater palace. The king was beside himself on his throne while Yuuri was ugly sobbing and shouted, “ _How could you do that?!_ He’s our little brother!”

The king sadly said, “I had no choice, he refused to come home and he must be punished for being with the humans.”

“But to declare to the entire kingdom he went missing isn’t right!”

“It’s the only way to keep dishonor from happening!”

“Is that all you care about?!”

“Of course not! But this is an inexcusable crime and I cannot ignore it!”

Yuuri kept crying and swam out of the room to join his brothers as they huddled together to comfort each other.

Hajime commented, “That human of his has to be either the bravest or stupidest creature I ever seen.”

Makoto nodded, “The way he stood up to Father was incredible.”

Daichi asked, “Will he be a good mate for our Eijun?”

Yuta slightly smiled, “I believe so. He promised he would take care of him while on land.”

Junpei had to wipe away his tears, “Our little brother has truly grown up now.”

Yuuri uttered, “Still, we will watch over him even if it’s from afar, we will remind Eijun that he is not alone in this and that we love him no matter what.”

The brothers nodded in agreement and swore right then and there they would do just that.


End file.
